The Gynaecologist
by MartaSwan
Summary: That was the best visit ever. She loves going to the doctor. Written for Jayeliwood Sexy Edward Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hi everyone! Mmmm...not much to say. It's my first lemon ever, so please bear with me. thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Review please, if you want to.**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story Title: The Gynaecologist**

**Author: MartaSwan**

**Type of Edward: Doctor**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Third Person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

* * *

"Please wait a second, he'll be available soon" a gentle woman in her fifties, with a severe expression but a warm voice gestured an empty armachair to the woman

"Please wait a second, he'll be available soon" a gentle woman in her fifties, with a severe expression but a warm voice gestured an empty armchair to the woman. Even tough they saw each other at lest once every three months since she was eighteen she still didn't know her name, and, most unnerving, she was afraid to ask. So she always limited her interaction with the woman to nods, smiles, and short, polite phrases.

She occupied herself with some magazines, most of them there specifically for women. For that special period in the life of a woman…

After approximately fifteen minutes, the head of the woman appeared around the corner "Miss Swan?" she called "He's ready you can go in now." she declared.

Smiling, Bella stood up from the comfy armchair and walked past the opaque blue door made of thick glass, and entered the room. It was big, airy, spacious, but most off, comfortable. It had a special atmosphere, a familiar aura. Or maybe it as because she had seen it every three months for the past eight years.

The man, in his mid thirties, was sitting at his desk, calm and sure as always, serene and firm. A real man, one that knew himself deeply and wasn't afraid of it. One that knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid of take it. Too bad they don't do men like that anymore.

"Hello Miss Swan" he said smiling and shaking her hand, cordial and jovial as always. It was strange for Bella. She felt it ironic that, even after all those years and the time passed together, they were still that formal.

He pressed a button on the key of the phone and bent his head toward it "Hello Kathleen? You can go home now, Miss Swan is my last patient for today, don't worry, I'll close. Good night" after the quick response of Kathleen- she finally knew her name!- he returned his attention to her.

After all, he was her gynaecologist.

"You don't mind me calling you Miss, still, right Bella?" he asked, half serious half joking. Obviously Bella didn't mind, she was the one that decided, after her marriage, to still register at his office under her maiden name. Her married one would have created too much confusion. Then, to hear Doctor Cullen calling her 'Miss' made her feel still young and carefree. Fresh and desirable.

She blushed "Not at all Doctor Cullen" she said, returning the handshake, the warmth of his hand sending goosebumps up her arm through her whole body.

"Please call me Edward. During a time like this I want you to feel as comfortable as possible with me. This will be a very happy period for you. Please feel free to tell me anything. And I'm not talking only about physical discomforts, but emotional ones too. Most of the time our emotions are controlled by our brain, it's all about chemistry," he look at her mischievously for a moment " nothing some medicine won't cure." He said, trying to reassure her. During his little speech they had sat down, but he was still holding her hand, caressing it gently. Bella felt comforted by that man. His gentle, slow, rhythmic caresses were relaxing her, making her feel safe and at home.

He let her hand go for a moment, in order to grab her chart, started reading it, his brows scrunched together, though he knew it by heart.

"Mmmmh, everything's alright it seems" he commented, closing it, then, looking at her again he asked her "So, Bella, how far along are you?"

"I think three months, but I'm not sure" she said tentatively, to see his reaction. But she didn't need to look at him to know. They both knew. They had their lives and it was perfect that way.

He nodded pensively, his long fingers crossed under his chin, his elbows to support them on the desk. The memories of that desk…

"Please go in the restroom and undress Bella" he said, breaking her out of her reverie "I'll prepare the instruments. Time to see the little baby" he said, smiling calmly.

She smiled too, serene after having the surety of her future and proceeded to undress herself.

Like every woman, not matter the age or social extraction, she was at her best. Perfect and fresh wax job, body cream, perfume, make up, elegant clothes and, what's more important, good lingerie. She really didn't feel the need to undress in the other room. And what for? He was going to see her naked, would it be embarrassing if he would see her simply undress? Maybe it was only her that find that stupid. She viewed in the mirror that everything was alright, she adjusted her hair, and then, she passed an hand on her stomach. It was still toned and flat. It was …creepy to think that in mere months it will be round and vital.

She came out of the dressing room to see Edward's back. He was starting and controlling the instruments to do her first scan. She walked over to the chair, positioning her legs on the appropiate place and relaxed herself. She was completely exposed to him, but she felt no embarrassment.

He put the cold gel on her skin, making her jump a little. He smiled at her and she smiled back. There was no mockery in his eyes, only calm and anticipation.

The scan lasted few minutes. She could hear the heartbeat of her baby, see its silhouette, see it moving.

"Do you want to know the sex?" he asked her politely while she marvelled at the tiny black spot on the screen.

She nodded, looking at him.

He started to search for any signs. His face was wonderful and serious. Not grave, but deeply concentrated and professional. His straight nose, the tight line of his red lips, the wrinkles of his white coat, the strong hold of his hand. Bella took in everything, every little detail, every little shade of that man. A man that was so masculine, so protective, so caring, and so attractive.

She didn't know if it was because of the hormones of the pregnancy or not, but she wanted him.

The situation didn't help. She was there, her legs spread open before him, her most intimate part in front of him, and she was completely naked. They were so close, so very close that if only he bent down a little he could taste her. And she wouldn't refuse him.

If the reason was her slightly accelerated breathing, or the lust in her eyes, or her tight nipples, that he look at her, she couldn't tell. But she knew that, he looked at her, his green eyes reflecting her lust and said, in a low and seductive voice. "It's a boy".

She sighed, releasing a breathe she was holding. And not for the curiosity of the sex of her baby. But for him. And now, looking at his eyes, she knew she'll have what she wanted.

"You can sit up straight, Bella. The scan's over" he said, in a business tone. She stood straighter, but she didn't actually got up from the provacative position. He passed a paper tissue over her stomach to wipe away the gel. It was the normal procedure, in order not to make sure the patients don't get dirty.

This time, tough, it was different, he was staring intently at her pale, soft skin, wiping the gel slowly and circularly. And, surprise, the gel neared her lower stomach, near the part that ached for him.

She relaxed on the chair as he continued wiping the gel off, closing her eyes and sighing, knowing fully well that he was looking at her. Her face, her breast. Her stomach, and then, the place he had visited for the past eight years. Well, he might have not seen it. He was standing right there. Between her legs.

Had somebody entered the room, they would have thought nothing of that scene. It was a gynaecologist visit with a patient.

But, it was common knowledge, nothing is always what it seems.

She felt a scrunching noise and a soft thud and she opened her eyes to find Edward's empty hand peeling off his coat. All the while he was staring at her intently, straight into her eyes, his breathing slow but deep.

He slowly leaned over her, hovering above her with his body. He kissed her sensually on the neck and started a complicated work of kisses, bites, sucks, drawing a strange pattern on her throat. Her fingers traced the contours of his muscular arms, then came to the front, trying to get rid of the shirt.

While she was busy unbuttoning his shirt, he came up for air, leaving her neck naked and lonely for a moment. He looked at her in the eyes and smiled brightly, in his eyes the promise of what was to come.

He proceeded taking care of her shoulders, licking them and placing a long, hard bite that made Bella moan.

Finally his shirt was off him and Bella let her hungry hands wander of the hot skin of his flat abs, the muscles of his chest, and then lower, teasing the V that lead to the object of her desire. At the same time he was going lower with his exploration and was now interested in her cleavage. His hands joined his mouth and he cupped both of her breast, already bigger that usual.

"Ahh" Bella's breathy moan echoed in the room, keeping company to the sound of their ragged breaths. She felt him hardening and suddenly he was too far away. She wanted him closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer and started grinding softly against him.

He groaned, the vibrations clear on the nipple his mouth was suckleing, sending a shock through her. The other hand tightened its hold on her other breast, squeezing her to the point of pleasurable pain.

She was now hyperventilating. She was aching and wanted to have sex with him. In that moment. Screw foreplay.

She tugged at his waist with her legs, showing him what she wanted him to took off, since she couldn't due to her position. He stopped his game with her chest and stood straight, his eyes never leaving her form. She was panting, and she knew she was getting wet. And she knew he could see it.

He hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and Bella had to close her eyes, because it was, possibly, the most erotic sight ever. He lowered his boxers and stood for a moment, knowing she would want to watch him.

But she couldn't for she was too excited, too eager to waste time over this unimportant things, and because he was already over her, his mouth on her breast and, in a swift movement, he filled her.

He groaned at the sensation, igniting a fire in her. She started to move her hips in sync with his; him, thrusting in and out, she following him. And it was a sweet sensation. Imagine strawberries with whipped cream, and chocolate, and sugar, and fruit and everything good and sweet in the world, injected directly into your veins, becoming a part of you. That was it.

His thrust were slow but powerful, urged by her legs to go deeper, and deeper, and deeper with every pump. Little but powerful waves of pleasure were running through her body, filling her.

"Ahh!…Ahh!!" she kept moaning, louder and louder, as he increased his pace, the muscles of his body tightening, becoming moving stone, full of power, force and speed. He thrusted and thrusted and pumped and pumped, deeper and deeper into her, his hands now at her waist, holding her in the position he wanted her in, while his mouth assaulted her breast. And she could feel the edge. She was coming closer to her climax, and if before she was almost paralyzed from the pleasure cursing through her body, now she was trembling, her body begging for movement.

She needed to grab something, her fingers were clenching and unclenching, never at peace. Her hands ran hover his back, gripping his firm and toned rear and that contracting with each push. But she wasn't comfortable. She leaned down, her eyes shut tight, her senses overwhelmed by the intense pain, the intense pleasure. Her hands shot up in the air the moment he pushed in her sweet spot.

"Ohh-Ahh!!" she screamed, for this was a pleasure never felt before. He stopped for a moment, making her whimper and looked at her in the eyes. Her arms were returning close to her body, but they felt heavy, after the shock of that thrust. Still staring at her in the eyes, he pushed, touching her sweet spot again.

"Ahh…" she said, looking at him through hooded eyes, her mouth open. He pushed again "Ahh…" she moaned again, louder this time, never breaking eye contact.

He then started pushing faster into her, making her drown into a sea of pleasure. She laid back on the now warm chair, eyes closed, biting her lip, her head turning wildly from side to side. Her hands wandered down her body, caressing her breast, her stomach, then she gripped her knees, before focusing her attention to her thighs. She had found something to hold on.

She was coming close to her climax. And it was sweet agony, the feeling mounting, building up from her center.

"Ah- ah- ah- ah!!" her screams kept getting louder and louder, more and more. Her body started to tremble in pleasure, she shut her eyes tighter, tightened her legs around his waist, while he pumped into her and sucking on her breast.

"Ah, yes! Yes!! I'm gonna…" she yelled.

She was there, she was there…

But she didn't come. Edward pulled out of her abruptly and stood up. She opened her eyes, her sight blurry and her head spinning. No… she had been so close. Why did he pulled out?

His arms sneaked around her waist, lifting her up and he switched positions. Now he was sitting on the medical chair and she was left standing.

He pulled her near him, the contact with his body made Bella shiver, and she sat on his lap, directly over his hard erection.

"Now, my dear, it's time for you to ride me" he whispered into her ear, his voice husky but with an authoritarian edge on it.

Those words excited her, his position excited her, his lust filled gaze excited her.

She lowered herself onto his lap, taking him in, both of them hissing at the feeling.

And then she started riding him. She rode him slowly at first, taking all of him gently, savouring the feeling of him inside of her, biting her lower lip in ecstasy, her eyes shut and her head thrown back.

Then, the fire coursed through her veins again, her muscles became aching, earning, tense, and her pace increased, as well as her breath.

But she tried to keep quite, to not let a moan, a cry, a whimper fall from her lips, for another sound was filling the room, a divine, pleasurable, glorious sound: Edward's grunt's. His breathing was ragged, almost sounding like a dog, his eyes were now closed, now opened wide. His perfect red mouth was the most pleasant thing to watch. Sometimes it showed bared teeth, sometimes the lower lip was being chewed, sometimes it was a wide circle due to the groans, but most of the time it was set in a bright, wide, blindingly smile pure of joy and satisfaction.

"Uhh! Yes, that's it!" he groaned, his hips bucking under Bella, creating the most perfect friction.

Her hips started to go faster, her head thrown even more back, while her moans started to fill the air again. "Ohh, yes!!" she moaned slowly, tasting the moment, her hips going faster as well as Edward's. The chair was rocking dangerously, but they didn't care. She found the strength to look at him, a hard accomplishment since she was bouncing wildly on top of him. He had his eyes tight shut, his head up from the chair, his muscular arms were gripping strongly, too strongly, Bella's hips, and his abs were contracted in the most perfect sensual way.

Bella must have been slowing her ride, because at some point it was his hands that held her, guiding her toward unknown pleasure. And it was too much. She felt her heart beating into her ears, a fire starting from her core, an electric current paralyzing her body, making her numb and alive at the same time. Her body betrayed her, leaving her for a moment. She needed some support, so she leaned back and gripped Edward's thighs, that were near her due his position on the chair. As her fingers touched his skin, she felt him shudder and go harder into her.

Just like her, he was close.

He stood up with his torso too, embracing Bella with his arms, taking her breast into his hot mouth. And that was bliss. Bella's pace increased again, she started bouncing on him like a mad woman, like a savage. Wildly , uncontrollably, creating a friction not only with his member but with his body too. They were now bouncing so much that the chair was bouncing with them, almost moving from the floor.

"Ohh…Ahh…Ohhh yes!! " she emitted a guttural moan "I'm going to come!…I'm going to come!!" she screamed, clutching his face to her chest.

And it was all that, the pleasure from her center, "Ahh!" his hot mouth on her nipple, " Ahh! Ah!"his warm skin enveloping her " Yes, ooh! Ah!- Ah!- Ahhhhh!! Edward!!" that made her climax. She felt as if suffocating from the pleasure, completely slave of it, lost into that world of joy and bliss. And she rode it out all, while electricity ran through her body and she bounced on Edward's rock hard member, his mouth still on her chest.

But he still wasn't finished yet. And she wanted to see him come. The show was just too good to lose it.

"Lie down" she ordered in a low voice. Her throat was slightly hoarse. He did so, continuing pumping into her faster and faster, and she knew he was so very close.

She started bouncing on him, knowing he'd love the sight of her bouncing breast. She took one of his hands and cupped a breast with it. And then she started moaning, knowing how much that'll excite him.

And she was right. His eyes were shut tight, and he kept groaning or huffing, still pumping her violently. She could almost have another orgasm. But she knew he was too close for that.

"Uhh, yeah…c'mon" he was starting to shout, eyes shut tight. He then opened them and guided Bella's hips at a faster pace, making her bounce even more, and he pushed into her at an incredible speed.

"That's it! That's it, Bella!" he half yelled, half groaned. He was at it.

"Ah! Yes, yes, yes!" he screamed, eyes closed and a bright smile on his face "That's it!!" he yelled with a powerful thrust that filled her completely, and then he became hard and still into her. He came into her, shuddering and groaning under her. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Come here Miss Swan" he said and she leaned over his chest, taking one of his nipples between her teeth. She could feel him shudder.

"It's late now. There's no time"

She got up and went to the restroom to redress and trying to look decent. Translation: trying to tame her sex hair.

They went out together, while he closed the office and walked into the cold streets of Chicago. They were parting when he called her "Obviously we'll have to check every month, but because of your petite build, maybe even every two weeks. Remember to come to me if you have any problems" he said the last sentence with a mischievous smile. She smiled too. Those were going to be the best six months of her life.

She got into her car and headed home, rethinking of the past moments. Edward was always the best. He had been since she knew him. Every time she would go to him for a visit, they would have sex. It started eight years before, when he was almost thirty and she barely eighteen, and it'll go on until they get tired of it. Thing is that, on Bella's part, was very improbable.

She pulled into her garage and then, opened the door. "I'm home!" she yelled to her husband. The most sweet, loving and sexy husband in the world.

He ran to her and scooped her up into his warm, inviting arms "Hello honey" he kissed her deeply "How did it go?" he asked her as she went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

"It went well, I'll have to be checked every month, possibly every two weeks due my petite build. But it's ok. He's ok" she said smiling.

His warm eyes widened in excitement "He?" he asked, as if asking for confirmation.

She bit her lip, smiling happily and nodded. He scooped her up in his arms "Woo Bells! My love it's fantastic!" he screamed in ecstasy. "Mrs. Black, I love you so much!" he said, kissing her breathtakingly.

She looked at him "I love you too Jake" she said, meaning every word.

"I'm going to turn off the television" he said, placing her on the ground again.

She felt a little sad tough. That baby meant so much to Jake. They had spent the previous four years trying for it. But it never came. And now, it was clear, it was not Bella's fault…

She thought back at the hours of passion she and Edward shared three months ago. The wild sex, the earth shaking pleasure…the absence of a condom.

She had always thought it could have been Jake the one not capable of reproduce, but she never voiced her thoughts, for fear of losing him, for fear of making him feel less of a man. And she loved him too much to risk that. Sure Edward was the most hot and sexy man she's ever knew, and she felt an incredible attraction to him. A too tempting attraction. But it wasn't love.

Now this baby will be the cherry on top of the cake that was her life.

She felt two arms sneak around her waist and soft lips placing a kiss on her neck. She smiled and decided she would live life as it went.

She could only hope that baby will have her brown hair, or else it'll be trouble.

**The end...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**The final round for the Sexy Edward Contest is on, you can vote on Jayeliwood profile page.**

**_PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS STORY!_**

**It would really mean a lot to me!**

**Pleaaaaase!**

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS STORY!!**!_

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, everyone who reviewed, and everyone who'll vote.**

**Marta**


End file.
